Gradivus
Gradivus (グラディウス Guradiusu, translated as Gladius in the Japanese versions and Gradius in the fan translations) is a legendary Lance that appears in the Archanea Series of the Fire Emblem franchise and Fire Emblem Awakening. Background One of three regalia weapons of Archanea, Gradivus serves as the counterpart to the sword Mercurius and the bow Parthia. Taking its roots from obscure origin, this lance was stolen by Adrah, where it played a crucial role in his conquering the continent of Archanea. Upon founding the Kingdom of Archanea, Gradivus was dubbed a Regalia and subsequently passed down through succeeding generations of Archanean royalty. During the War of Shadows, Gradivus is stolen by the Dolhr and Grust armies following their conquest of the Archanean palace. It was given to the Grustian general Camus and was made his weapon of choice. Although brimming with confidence in Gradivus's ability to lead him to victory in Chapter 20, Camus is eventually defeated, and possession of the lance is eventually ceded over to Marth's army. Gradivus also appears in Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, where it is acquired from a Chest without fanfare, though the Valentia Accordion artbook reveals that the lance ended up in Valentia during the events of Gaiden but returned to Archanea at the same time as the Whitewings. During the ensuing War of Heroes, the newly-coronated Emperor Hardin inherits Gradivus and wields it as his weapon of choice until his death in Chapter 20, where it again is passed to Marth's army. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Lance |12 |100% |0 |1-2 |5 |Teaches Recovery }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses ''Fire Emblem Heroes Lance |16 |1 |400 |✯✯✯✯✯ |Enables counterattack regardless of distance if the user is attacked. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Camus (Ch. 20) |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest in the second basement of Duma Tower. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Camus (Ch. 16) '''Book 2:' Hardin (Ch. 20) |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Camus (Ch. 20) |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Hardin (Ch. 20) |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |Renown |Acquire 10,000 Renown points in order to obtain Gradivus through this method. |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Treasure |Duma Temple dungeon - Choose bottom left warp point and receive from the Chest. |The Inner Sanctum dungeon - random pot low RNG |} Etymology The name for ''Gradivus comes from Mars Gradivus'', ''which was one of many titles accorded to the Roman god of war, Mars. Temples constructed in his honour were once the converging points where Roman troops gathered to rally during the moments preceding any imminent battle. The title of Gradivus also derived from the Latin word gradus, meaning "to walk, step, or march." Trivia * Gradivus is tied with Parthia for the highest base Might of all non-magical ranged weapons in Awakening. * Although Gradivus doesn't appear in Fire Emblem Fates, its model from Awakening has been reused and recolored for the weapon Effie's Lance. * In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, it is possible to craft an additional Gradivus from a Blessed Lance. ** It is unclear if this was how the Three Archanean Regalia were originally created, or if it is simply a gameplay mechanic. Gallery File:FE13 Gradivus Concept.png|Concept art of Gradivus from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Gladius.gif|Official artwork of Gradivus from Fire Emblem Museum. File:Gradivus TCG.jpg|Gradivus, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. Camus TCG1.jpg|Camus wielding Gradivus in the Promotional series of the TCG. Camus (Shadow Dragon Artwork).png|Official artwork of Camus wielding Gradivus from Shadow Dragon. Hardin.png|Official artwork of Hardin wielding Gradivus from New Mystery of the Emblem. Zeke Echoes.png|Official artwork of Zeke wielding Gradivus from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Hardin, Nyna, and Camus (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|Official artwork from the Archanea Chronicle Memorial Book, where Gradivus and Nyna are depicted to be the principal causes of the tension brewing between Hardin and Camus. File:Gradivus (FE13).png|Camus wielding Gradivus in Awakening. File:FEH Gradivus.png|In-game model of Gradivus from Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Legendary Weapons